ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Christina's World
Baby Christina's World is a European animated television series co-produced by Flowgo Television and Flowgo Animation in association with Jetix Animation Concepts, for Jetix Europe. The series debuted on Eurovision on September 21, 2005 and ended on August 10, 2010, with 3 seasons and 65 episodes. The show ceased to exist on December 21, 2012. Development In February 2004, Flowgo Television announced a joint venture with Jetix Animation Concepts to co-create and co-develop a series of 65 episodes, in which Cartoonverse Television should co-producing it. Production was handled domestically at Cartoonverse Television in London, England, with animation done overseas by Rough Draft Korea, Co., Ltd., who is best known for Spongebob Squarepants, The Powerpuff Girls, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life and both the Puyo Puyo and The Puyo Puyo Music Community of America from 2002 until 2010. On September 21, 2005, it began broadcasting on the European channels of Jetix, including the broadcast of 65 episodes of the series dubbed in European languages. The new series produced in Europe will consist of 65 episodes without a name, but their names were incorporated into that same great council. In 2007, Jetix Latin America sold Baby Christina's World together with Shuriken School to Discovery Kids Latin America, which premiered Shuriken School on December 22, 2007, and then premiered it on August 21, 2008. It was removed from the lineup along with Shuriken School on March 30, 2009. Plot The series focused on Baby Christina and his great best friend, Football Baby (he lived next to Flowgo Teddy Bears) making equipment for funny stories with friends. In the end, they also share the great protocación to win the contests. Together with Baby Aerosmith, Biker Baby, Rodeo Baby, Pee Pee Baby, Redneck Baby and Rapping Baby Jesus, they embarked on a dangerous, wacky, stupid and mighty action-packed adventures Episodes The series consists of three seasons and 65 episodes in total, originally broadcast from September 21, 2005 to August 10, 2010. Season 1 (2005-07) #Rip Roaring Race #The Need for Seed #Color Me Happy #Kittens and Mittens #Tail Tale #Mirror Mirror #Boomer Size #Mim Mim's Moon Mishap #Tee Hee Rex #Mega Music Maker #Lost Island #Flight of the Flowers #A Case of the Giggles #Hiccups and Night Fun #Cloud Castle #Snow Bowling #Valentine Friends #A Storybook Ending #Balloon Buddies #Twinkle Twinkle #Snifferific #Summer Funday Drive #Mega Mim #Kate the Great #Clean Sweep #Princess Kate Season 2 (2007-09) #Lighter than Air #Gobble's Gift #A Christmas Wish #Babysitting Squoosh #Chilly the Snowman #The Curious Case of the Chamelippo #Bubble Subbli #Kate's Dragon Quest #Butterfly Flowers #Kate's Turtle Drive #Make up a Game Day #Lily's Café #Leapfrog Underdog #The Big Idea Box #Happy Mim Day #Super Kate #Boom Chicka Bees #The Mimiloo Zoo #A Bunch O'Boomers #Lily and the Unicorn #Small Wonders #Teenie Genie #Catch a Critter #Follow the Leader #Treasure of Tut-n-Bunny #Bathtime For Boomer Season 3 (2009-10) #Mimiloo Express #Jurassic Tee Hees #Tack & the Beanstalk #Mim-Mim's Eggscellent Easter #Lilly's Ballet Recital #Eggy Boomer #Chariots of Fun #Boomer's Blanky #Boogedie Bear Hair #Mimiloo Clubhouse #The Fluff Between Your Ears #Lights, Camera, Mim-Mim! #The Sky Is Falling Broadcast Baby Christina's World airs on many of Jetix's worldwide channels as of 2005. In Latin America, the series was originally aired on Jetix from August 10, 2005 until Jetix sold it and Shuriken School to Discovery Kids Latin America, which premiered on December 22, 2007 and August 10, 2008, before being removed together from the lineup on March 30, 2009. The series is also broadcast on Jetix and Friki after the summer of 2006, while entering its own Canadian and British broadcasts on YTV and CITV. On December 25, 2006, the series premiered on Jetix UK. In Qatar, it is broadcast on Baraem from January 16, 2009. Later, on September 15, 2007, the series premiered on Jetix Polska and Jetix Italia, followed of its official debut on September 25, 2007 in Jetix channels in Slovakia, Israel and the Netherlands. External links * Baby Christina's World Jetix UK Website * Baby Christina's World Jetix Netherlands Website * Baby Christina's World Jetix Poland Website * Baby Christina's World Jetix Germany Website * Baby Christina's World Jetix Italy Website * Baby Christina's World Jetix France Website * Baby Christina's World Jetix Turkey Website * Baby Christina's World Jetix Hungary Website * Baby Christina's World Jetix Europe Website See also * Flowgo Television * Flowgo Animation * Jetix Europe Category:European animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:European adventure television series Category:European children's animated television programmes Category:European computer-animated television series Category:European fantasy television series Category:Jetix France shows Category:Jetix Italy shows Category:Jetix Germany shows Category:Jetix Netherlands shows Category:Jetix Poland shows Category:Jetix Slovakia shows Category:Jetix Spain shows Category:Jetix Israel shows Category:Jetix Sweden shows Category:Jetix Norway shows Category:Jetix UK shows Category:Jetix Europe shows Category:Jetix (Latin America) shows Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:Fictional sextets Category:Cartoonverse Television shows Category:CITV shows Category:YTV shows Category:Friki shows Category:Animated duos